finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Final Fantasy Almanach Diskussion:Bild der Woche
Vorschläge: ;Final Fantasy I *Datei:Krieger des Lichts Behemoth FFI Artwork.jpg - Hat was. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:06, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy II *Datei:Imperator Mateus Amano Artwork2.jpg - Sieht cool aus. :D (Man merkt bestimmt überhaupt nicht, dass ich den Imperator auch so cool finde xD hust) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:49, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy III *Datei:Xande NES.gif - Sieht richtig cool aus. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 10:36, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy IV *Datei:Kain Opening FFIV.jpg - Selbes Prinzip, wie beim vorherigen Bild! Kain ftw! [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:14, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:Palom und Porom im Opening FFIV.jpg - Die beiden fetzen mir! :D Hätten mein Bruder und ich sein können. :P hehe — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:49, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:Turm von Zot Rosa.jpg - Bewegende Szene, als Kain von seiner Gedankenmanipulation befreit wurde und anschließend eingesteht, dass nicht all seine Taten durch die Gedankenmanipulation zu rechtfertigen sind. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:49, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy V *Datei:Sprung auf den Winddrachen.png - Ich will auch nen Winddrachen haben! D: — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:49, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:Gilgamesch versus Bartz Amano Artwork.jpg - Epic! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:52, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:Bartz & Lenna Amano Artwork.jpg - Hüppsch. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:52, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:Bartz & Lenna Amano Artwork2.jpg - Auch hüppsch. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 20:52, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy VI *Datei:FFVI-Bankett.png - Auch hier haben wir eine ganz besondere Szene, in der aus aussieht, als würden beide Seiten kooperieren, aber näää, denkste. Solche Momente finde ich immer ganz besonders spannend. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 06:34, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:FFVI Artwork Amano.jpg - Aber sowas von! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:18, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ;Compilation of Final Fantasy VII *Datei:Sephiroth in Flammen.png - Epische Szene. Das muss man gesehen haben! --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 14:13, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:Zack lehnt dankend ab CC.png - Ich liebe diesen Blick einfach :D [[User:Dämmerwald|'Dämmer']][[User talk:Dämmerwald|'wald']] 33px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy|Hier gehts zu meinem Dissidia-WT *klick* 08:27, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:Forgottencityac.jpg - Drama, baby... und so. Weisch? oO — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:13, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:BahamutSIN_Edge_AC.jpg Ich finde Bahamut Sin hat es auch mal verdient, ausserdem finde ich, er hat Stiel--22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 23:22, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:NordkraterInnen.jpg - Yaay! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:49, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:FortCondor.png - Ich fand den Condor so cool und hab mich gefreut wie ein Schneekönig, als ich dann Phönix bekommen hab. :D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:49, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy VIII *Datei:ArtemisiaüberträgtHexenkräfte.png - Weil ich die Story mit den Hexen und Hexenrittern irgendwie ansprechend finde... Zwar auch stellenweise vorhersehbar (Cifers vermeintlicher Tod usw.) aber irgendwo findet man es trotzdem gut. ;D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:13, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:Eisenschneider FFVIII.jpg - Odin ist n alter Angeber, aber grade wegen dieser Pose mag ich die Beschwörungssequenz immer wieder gern ansehen. *hustgilgameschstinkthust* ô.Ó — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:13, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:Squall.jpg - Das Bild ist einfach nur cool... Punkt! ;P — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 14:05, 8. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *Datei:CentraRuinen2.jpg - Beim ersten Mal war das echt knapp mit Odins Zeitlimit. ^^" hehe (Vielleicht wäre hier auch ein Bild cool, wie die Protagonisten Odin direkt entgegentreten. Zumal er ja so... riesig ist.) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:49, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy IX *Datei:Position Nestcafe, Dorf Dali FFIX.png - Gleich wird Vivi entführt! DDDD: *oh noes* — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:49, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy XI *Datei:Schwarzmagier Artwork FFXI.jpg - Hübsch und aus XI haben wir eh nur seltenst was. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:12, 25. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy XIII *Datei:PartyBahamutFFXIII.png - :O --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:11, 4. Jul. 2013 (UTC) *Datei:Odin Gestalt FFXIII.jpg - Wurde vor geraumer Zeit über Facebook vorgeschlagen (ich denke zumindest, dass es ein Vorschlag gewesen sein soll^^"). Da kann man ja was Nettes zum Kampfsystem schreiben und stylish isses auch. Baaasst. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 06:11, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ;Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII *Datei:Oase LRFFXIII.jpg - ...dem hier. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:10, 5. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ;Final Fantasy Tactics Advance *Datei:Ifrit FFTA Artwork.jpg - Schick schick. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 10:36, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ;Dissidia/ Dissidia 012 *Datei:FileDissidia Bartz VS Zidane.jpg - Die Szene war auch recht lustig. (Hab ein Bild mit deutschen Bildschirmtexten parat) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:49, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ;Chocobo-Serie *Datei:Duellant X CT.png - Duellant X ist hier! --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 10:36, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ;Kingdom Hearts 3D *Datei:LeaKH3D.png - Got it memorized? ô.o — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:13, 25. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ;Sonstiges *Datei:The Black Mages II - The Skies Above.jpg - Das Cover sieht richtig cool aus, mit den ganzen Drachen und so. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 10:36, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Fragen, Anregungen und Meinungen Ich hätte zuerst einmal einige Fragen: * 1. Kann man auch mehrere Vorschläge abgeben oder sollte es bei nur einem Bild bleiben? * 2. Welche Art von Bildern können denn vorgeschlagen werden? Aber auf die Schnelle hab ich eins gefunden: Das hier. Hoffe, das geht in Ordnung :D --Cloud2110 15:36, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :# Natürlich gehen mehrere Vorschläge, immer her damit ;D es wird zwar immer nur ein Bild pro Woche eingebaut, aber jeder Vorschlag wird früher oder später berücksichtigt. Wenn einem beim Rumstöbern Bilder auffallen, die man brauchbar findet, kann man die hier ruhig mal eben reinspammen^^ :# Alle, die sich auf der Hauptseite gut machen, irgendetwas darstellen (weil dann nach Möglichkeit immer ein, zwei Sätze dazu geschrieben werden sollen) und natürlich was mit FF oder KH zu tun haben^^; was weniger gut geeignet ist, sind zum Beispiel Spielelogos oder stinknormale Gegnerillustrationen. Aber ansonsten... Artworks, Screenshots, Illustrationen, kann alles sein. ::Der Vorschlag zählt doch gleich mal, sehr schön ;D --Gunblade73 16:59, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) danke. Adriano D Adamo 11.20 29.10.2011 Mh, ist sicherlich ein wenig spät, aber mir fällt mal auf, dass das Bild an sich falsch dargestellt wird. ;P So eine Szene gibt es an sich nicht in KHII, nur im geheimen Ende von Kingdom Hearts I, in welchen Riku so gegen Roxas kämpf (was später der finale Kampf in Days sein wird). In KHII taucht Riku zwar so auf, aber nur kurzzeitig und auch nicht in einer solchen Animation (vllt im Intro, aber das glaube ich nicht, da Sora nichts davon wissen kann zu diesen Zeitpunkt). ;P Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 17:36, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Danke fürs Aufmerksam machen, wird sofort geändert :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 09:47, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) BdW:Wasserfluch MQL xDD ich krieg nen Lachflash. Hach wie geil ist das denn? ^^ *i like* War zwar gespannt, welches Bild du als nächstes auswählen würdest, aber das hier hat mich echt überrascht ^^ hihi --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:53, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefällt :D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 19:27, 19. Dez. 2011 (UTC)